En god jul
by Celi
Summary: Sirius vaknar tidigt på juldagens morgon och tar sina paket med sig ner till uppehållsrummet för att öppna dem där. Kanske får han lite sällskap och vad kan det vara i alla paket...? Kort julfanfiction, utspelar sig under marodörernas sjunde år. [one-shot]


**En god jul...**

Han vaknade först, precis som alla andra dagar. Om han lyckades somna om så var det oftast bara en liten stund innan det var dags att gå upp och då sov han riktigt djupt när de försökte väcka honom. Så han hade rykte om sig att vara en sjusovare. Men just idag, på juldagens morgon så ville han inte ens försöka somna om, trots att det fortfarande var mycket tidigt. Han anade att klockan inte var mer än fyra-fem, men presenthögen hade redan hamnat nere vid hans fötter. Han betraktade den, det var ett berg av presenter. Så tyst han kunde så leviterade han ner dem till uppehållsrummet och slog sig ner på mattan framför brasan. Han började systematiskt sortera paketen i två högar. En från hans vänner och en från hans beundrarinnor. De från hans fanclub var lätta att känna igen för de var täckta med hjärtan, och en del var dränkta i parfym. Den högen blev också den största, men han koncentrerade sig istället på den mindre högen för han visste ändå vad det var i de doftande och rosa paketen. De innehöll kalsonger och intima saker från de mer vågade tjejerna som Lindsay och Beatrice, de romantiska satsade på smycken, bland annat Ebba och Rosetta. Sedan var det de mer blygsamma som gav bort godis och kakor, inte så kreativt, men det var bra för marodörgänget som inte behövde handla något den närmaste tiden efter jul. Sedan han hade börjat få paket från tjejerna under sitt fjärde år, både till jul och födelsedag så hade temat varit ungefär det samma. Han undrade vad de hoppades uppnå med sina presenter, han bytte ändå flickvän var och varannan vecka, så det var inte som att han valde någon för att de gett honom den bästa presenten. Snarare så fick det honom att förakta dem. Den lilla högen var än mindre i år än förra året, det var bara presenter från marodörerna, familjen Tonks och så från James föräldrar. Tidigare hade hans egen familj alltid skickat honom dyra saker, men sedan han brutit med dem i somras så kunde han ju inte förvänta sig det. Inte heller så ville han ha dem, det kändes bara lite bittert just idag.

När han öppnat presenterna från sina vänner så insåg han att till och med de var ganska förutsägbara. En bok från Remus, ett snokoskåp från James, förmodligen hade han glömt att han gett honom ett förra året, godis från Peter. James föräldrar skickade godsaker och varma strumpor och Andromeda hade skickat ett set med pergament och fjäderpennor, ville hon kanske att han skulle skriva fler brev till dem? Han tittade missmodigt på högen med oöppnade paket, han visste inte om han orkade ta itu med dem, kanske han skulle spara dem till senare och låta de andra hjälpa honom att öppna. Då hörde han tassande steg från flickornas trappa och när han fick syn på Noella så släppte han ut det andetag han hållt inne. Hon tillhörde inte den besvärliga kategorien som klängde på honom, alternativt fnissade hysteriskt, i hans närhet. Han nickade mot henne och besvarade hennes god jul. Hon stod och tvekade lite med sina paket i famnen. Långt borta kunde de höra klockan slå fyra slag, så den var inte mer än så.  
- Slå dig ner här och gör mig sällskap, det är nog ingen annan som vaknar så här tidigt.  
Hon log lite lättat och la ner sin hög med julklappar på mattan. Hon frågade vad han fått för något innan hon började öppna sina. Han betraktade roat hennes glada min när hon packade upp sina saker, det var sällan man såg sån oförställd glädje över ett par vantar eller en bok om forntida besvärjelser. När hon gjort slut på sin hög och noggrant vikt ihop pappret så kastade hon en blick på hans oöppnade hög och höjde ett frågande ögonbryn. Han suckade lite.  
- Jag vet vad som i är i varenda ett, det är samma sak varje år.  
För att bevisa det så tog han upp ett paket, från Rovena, hon tillhörde den romantiska typen. Han skakade lite på det.  
- Ett halsband, eller nej vänta, nu är det nog ett armband med en griffin eller ett hjärta.  
Hon log och såg lite förväntansfullt på honom när han öppnade det. Ur paketet trillade mycket riktigt ett armband med en griffin OCH ett hjärta, han kunde slå vad om att det matchade halsbandet han fått i födelsedagspresent tidigare i år. Hon var nog lite imponerad, men menade att det kunde vara tur, om han gjorde om det så kanske hon skulle vara mer benägen att tro honom. Han plockade ut ytterligare ett paket och såg att det var från Lindsay, då paketet var mjukt så var det ingen tvekan, ett par kalsonger, igen. Han hade rätt och de hade riktigt roligt under nästan en timmes tid när han gissade innehållet i resten av paketen. De gånger han gissade fel så var han i närheten och tog fel på kakor och godis. Och så hade han fel på det från Beatrice, innehållet hade nästan fått honom att rodna, för i det låg en intim inbjudan och väldigt utmanande underkläder som inte kunde tillhöra någon annan än henne. Han noterade den fina rodnaden på Noellas kinder när han läste upp det eleganta inbjudningskortet och det roade honom att upptäcka att hon blev lite generad inför en sådan sak. När alla paket var öppna så bjöd han henne på lite godis och de satt och betraktade brasan under en kamratlig tystnad. Han var glad att hon kommit ner och gjort honom sällskap, speciellt juldagsmorgonar var tråkiga att vara ensam på.

* * *

Efter att marodörerna hade ätit julmiddagen i stora salen så gick de upp och slängde sig i sofforna framför brasan. James var väldigt upptagen med att ägna sig åt Lily, Remus fördjupade sig genast i boken han fått av Sirius och Peter halvsov efter att ha ätit av all julmat. Sirus var dock lite rastlös, han var inte så nöjd med dagen som han borde ha varit. Beatrice hade gjort flera anspelningar på sitt paket och han visste inte hur många flickor han hade kysst under misteln idag. De flesta hade försök lura honom att ställa sig under en. Reflexmässigt tittade han upp för att se så att det inte var någon i närheten just nu, men det verkade lugnt, hela uppehållsrummet höll på att gå in i någon slags juldvala. Han slöt ögonen en stund och kände plötsligt hur någon satte sig bredvid i soffan. Han räknade till fem och hoppades innerligt att det inte var Beatrice som kom för att upprepa sitt erbjudande och helst ingen av de andra i fancluben heller. När han slog upp ögonen så möttes han av Noellas sneda leende.  
- Så den tidiga morgon tar ut sin rätt, frågade hon när han dolde en gäspning bakom handen. Han ryckte på axlarna, men log tillbaka. Plötsligt såg hon lite osäker ut.  
- Jo, jag bara tänkte, eh..., du fick ju ingen julklapp av mig, och så tänkte jag på alla saker du fått, men som kanske inte var uttänkta just till dig och... tänkte att... äh, jag bara svamlar, sa hon med ett nervöst skratt och rodnade en smula.  
Nu hade han blivit nyfiken på vad hon skulle komma fram till så han rätade på sig och såg frågande på henne.  
- Ja...?  
- Jo, jag ville ge dig en julklapp som var uttänkt åt just dig, inte något som vem som helst kunnat få. Men jag är kanske bara fånig, det är väl klart att du inte vill ha fler klappar idag, du har ju fått...  
Han avbröt henne genom att lägga ett finger på hennes läppar.  
- Du är väldigt osammanhängande, skrattade han, men om du har en julklapp till mig så vill jag gärna ha den.  
Han visste att de andra marodörerna, med undantag av Peter som börjat snarka, iakttog honom intresserat. Hon hade rodnat ännu mer, men tog fram ett paket som hon hållit bakom ryggen. Det var omsorgsfull inslaget i silverpapper med små granar på.  
- Det kan du i alla fall inte gissa vad det är, men det är helt okej om du inte vill ha det, jag menar...  
Han tystade henne en gång till med fingret mot hennes mun.  
- Låt mig nu öppna paketet, och det är sant att jag inte kan gissa vad det är i.  
Försiktigt tog han bort snöret och öppnade paketet. Där fann han ett par röda vantar, med hans initialer och gryffindors lejon på. Ett leende spred sig på hans läppar och han när han tog dem på sig så märkte han att de passade precis. Hon betraktade honom och när han verkade genuint glad över dem så log hon.  
- Jag hann inte med att göra något mer avancerat, men ett par vantar går att göra på en dag, så därför blev det det. Jag tänkte att det skulle vara något...  
- Har du gjort dem själv, avbröt han henne.  
Hon nickade och såg tveksamt på honom, men innan hon hann börja undra om han tyckte att det var fånigt så hade han dragit in henne i famnen och höll henne i en hård kram.  
- Jag älskar dem, det är den bästa julklappen, viskade han i hennes öra.  
När han släppte henne log de båda två och började sedan skratta. Att de var iakttagna av flera förbryllade eller avundsjuka ögonpar bekymrade dem inte alls utan de bara fortsatte att skratta. Ingen av dem visste riktigt åt vad med det kändes bara så bra att skratta ihop. Nu infann sig den riktigt julkänslan, nu var juldagen komplett.


End file.
